


No Nut November

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, M/M, M/M/M, No nut november, Oral, Overstimulation, Smut, Threesome, Top Huening Kai, Top Kang Taehyun, Underage - Freeform, Vibrators, blowjob, handjob, huening kai‘s ass, idk how to tag, it deserves a tag, lowkey hot ngl, txt smut, tyuning are doms, yeonbin crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeonjun fails No Nut November in an usual way
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun/Huening Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	No Nut November

It was that time of the year again. 

One month

30 days

One challenge

One chance

Yeonjun had been participating in “No Nut November“ for several years now, but he never successfully spent the whole month without jerking off. A month is a long time after all. You might think it is easy, but after a few days you realize how hard this challenge actually is. 

But this year, Yeonjun wants to pull through. He wants to win this stupid challenge at least once, just for the sake of it. 

But here‘s the twist: since he became a trainee and eventually debuted with his teammates, they found out about Yeonjun‘s yearly tradition. It was embarrassing at first, yes, but it turned into a joke for the others pretty quickly. So for the last 2 years they placed bets on how long Yeonjun could make it without masturbating (and somehow the one with the lowest bet always won…). 

It was early in the morning, November 1st, and the four members were talking about their bets before their hyung woke up. 

„We should place our bets before Yeonjun-hyung wakes up, he probably won‘t want to get reminded of last year when he failed at day 2.“ Hueningkai said. „I bet he‘ll fail by tomorrow-” Taehyun started, but Beomgyu cut him off. 

-„Wait! I have an idea. What if, instead of placing bets like this, we make a game out of it: whoever makes Yeonjun jerk off first wins. We can all throw $10 in the pot and the winner gets everything.“ 

-„Oh- and let‘s add $1 to the pot everyday-” Taehyun suggested

-„I‘m gonna be broke if Yeonjun-hyung actually manages to win this year…“ Soobin whined. 

„Who‘s broke?“ a sleepy Yeonjun-voice called as he entered the room. „Nothing, nothing~” everyone said while shaking their heads and trying their best to look dumb-founded. Yeonjun knew exactly what they were up to.

„Are you fucking serious?“ his face showing how done he was with his members.

„What?? We‘re not doing anything! We‘ll leave you alone this year, promise!“ Beomgyu yelled in protest. 

„Yall better. I really need to do this.“ the eldest mumbled to himself. With that being said: let the games begin. 

  
  


November 3rd

„So far so good“ Yeonjun thought to himself on their way home to the dorms. They had just finished their schedule and surprisingly, Yeonjun had not felt horny or stressed yet. A good way to start the challenge. Plus, the members were not acting suspicious. Yeonjun had a great feeling and was motivated to pull through the whole month successfully. 

That‘s until they arrived at home. 

Soobin and Hueningkai went into the kitchen to get snacks, Taehyun went somewhere else and Beomgyu kind of disappeared, so Yeonjun took this opportunity to shower first. Once he finished and walked into their shared bedroom, he saw his laptop sitting on his bed, open, turned on and playing a porn video. BDSM - one of Yeonjun‘s favourite kinks - with a sub giving the sweetest moans from himself that cause Yeonjun‘s heart to skip a beat. He rushed to the laptop and slammed it shut. 

„Whoever put that shit on my laptop: you‘re not fucking funny!“ he yelled towards the door. A moment later Beomgyu appeared out of the closet. 

„It didn‘t work?“

-„Where the fuck did you come from?“

-„You sure you‘re not hard under that towel?“ the younger one mumbled teasingly, smiling like an idiot.

„Get the fuck out-”

Yeonjun pushed Beomgyu out of the bedroom. Guess the members won‘t leave him alone after all. But he won‘t give in to these bad pranks. He‘s strong enough. This year, he won‘t fail the challenge.

  
  


November 15

Busy, busy, busy schedule. Thanks to their busy schedule Yeonjun‘s mind was focused on more important things, so jerking off did not even come across his thoughts once. But he had been feeling paranoid since the incident with Beomgyu and the porn video: he did not want that to happen again cause he knew he would get turned on super easily at this point. He has not touched himself for half a month- a new record to be precise. 

It was time to finish the last dance practice for the day and the boys were taking a quick break. Yeonjun went to the bathroom, but little did he know that Soobin was following him. Before he could reach the bathroom a sudden thump made Yeonjun yelp up. Two hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and pressed his body against the wall, right next to the bathroom door. It took Yeonjun a second to realize what was happening. 

„What the fuck-”

-„Yeonjun-hyung~” Soobin whispered into his ear while moving his leg in between Yeonjun‘s. The older hissed at the unexpected touch. 

„Isn‘t this what you‘re longing for right now? Hm? Do you want me to touch you, like I used to?“. Soobin‘s deep voice sent shivers down his spine. This was too much to handle, but he had to keep it together. Yeonjun‘s inner voice yelled at him internally and he decided to listen to it for once. He couldn’t lose. Not now. He was half-way through with this stupid challenge for god‘s sake, he had to pull through now. 

„Soobin-ah, stop-”

-„Don‘t you like me anymore, Yeonjun-hyung?“

Yeonjun could feel Soobin‘s hot breath on his neck.

-„Shut up, that was a year ago.“

-„You can‘t resist me though, right, Yeonjun-hyung?“ 

Soobin slowly let his hand slide under Yeonjun‘s shirt, his cold fingers touching his hot skin. 

But then, Yeonjun snapped. He pushed Soobin away. Soobin looked awkward, Yeonjun looked flustered. If he hadn‘t snapped now he would‘ve given in to Soobin probably. 

„Don‘t ever fucking do that again, Soobin.“

  
  


November 29

Fuck- this was not good. It was 8 in the morning and Yeonjun just woke up from a wet dream, his boner clearly visible from under the blanket. He couldn‘t jerk off now: first of all, No Nut November was not over yet, and secondly, the other members were still in the bedroom. He looked to his left and turned off the alarm coming from his phone. Then he looked to his right, where the youngest was sleeping. When the eldest noticed Hueningkai looking at him he quickly moved to lay on his side, so his boner wouldn‘t poke out anymore. 

„Good morning, hyung.“ Kai said, a yawn following his words. Yeonjun‘s mouth felt dry, but he still tried to get a response out. 

„Good morning, Huening-ah. Did you sleep well?“ 

The youngest nodded. „And you?“

Yeonjun hesitated. 

„More or less…“ he said. 

Hueningkai stared into his eyes as if his whole life depends on it. The way he didn‘t break the eye contact made Yeonjun worry.  _ Did he notice? What is he gonna say? _

Hueningkai got up and walked towards the bedroom door. „I‘m gonna go use the bathroom first.“ he claimed sleepily while leaving the room. 

Since it seemed like the other members were up already he pulled away his blanket and looked at the mess in his boxers. Pre-cum already stained the fabric but he didn‘t dare to touch or move anything, because even the tiniest kind of friction could make him want more- 

„Oh my god...it‘s been so long...and I‘m so fucking horny- I don‘t know what to do-” he talked to himself, almost shedding a tear of frustration. 

Little did Yeonjun know that above him, on the top of their bunkbed, was Taehyun, wide awake, listening to Yeonjun‘s ongoing whines. Even when Yeonjun left the room after waiting for about 20 minutes for his boner to go away, he didn‘t notice Taehyun. 

  
  
  


It was almost midnight and Yeonjun stepped into the dorm harshly, swinging the door open almost hard enough to bounce back into his face. He was irritated...and really pissed off. His head throbbing, tired eyelids and burning throat as he just came back from recording and nothing seemed to work out. He was just not satisfied with his results. The producers weren‘t satisfied either. Why was his voice not doing well tonight? He had no idea..no idea how to fix this mess. He was so done, all he wanted to do was go to sleep and practice his vocals first thing in the morning. But first, he‘d take a shower. So he went straight into the bathroom and turned on the probably hottest shower he ever took. The hot water eased his tensed up muscles and he seemed to forget about that horrible evening rather quickly.  _ Thank god _ he thought. At least he‘d be able to sleep then. 

Once he finished he wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself, his wet blue hair falling into his face, his bare yet clear skin and his perfectly imperfect toned body…  _ ah...so handsome... _ he thought before drying himself up and putting on a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt like he always did. One last look in the mirror- yup, definitely time to go to sleep. 

The eldest entered the bedroom, with absolutely no idea what was waiting for him inside. His eyes wandered to his bed, but it wasn‘t empty. Hueningkai sat there, dressed up in cute pink stockings that reached up to his thigh, lace panties with ribbons on the sides, his ass almost fully exposed. He looked over his shoulder since his back was facing Yeonjun, the eldest standing there as if he was paralyzed. 

_ „Yeonjun-hyung“  _ Hueningkai called in the most seducing tone ever. His eyes capturing Yeonjun‘s without a care.

„I- Huenin- Ah-! What the?“ 

Before the eldest could process what was going on, two arms were wrapped around him from behind and he felt something hard pressing on his ass. 

_ „Yeonjun-hyung~“ _ Taehyun whispered into his ear, slowly moving his hands up and down Yeonjun‘s torso, noticing how tensed up he was in that moment. Taehyun was dressed up as well, similar to Kai‘s sexy outfit but in black instead. His pretty little fingers started to trace around the eldest‘ nipples and it didn‘t take too long for them to get hard. 

„You two- what the fuck are you doing-” Yeonjun hissed while managing to not moan out loud yet, even though this scene was definitely too much to take for him right now. Hueningkai got up now, his pretty little cock covered by his cute panties. Yeonjun had a hard time not looking down. 

„Remember when you used to be boyfriends with Soobin-hyung? We heard you two fuck each other almost every night.“

-„You made him cry..“ Taehyun added. 

-„It turned us on. A lot. But we never told anyone about it.“ 

-„So we thought about it...about you...and how we wondered if it‘s possible to make  _ you _ cry.“

The youngest was standing in front of Yeonjun now, his eyes looking as seducing as ever, as if he was ready to go beyond imagination right now. Taehyun rested his chin on Yeonjun‘s shoulder and gently traced his lips on the other‘s neck. His hyung had shivers running down his spine, but he tried not to make it look obvious. 

„We want to play with you.“ Hueningkai said, almost whispered, and gently placed a kiss on Yeonjun‘s cheek. 

This was insane.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ \- was all Yeonjun could think about right now. He still had no idea what exactly was going on, the four hands on his body were doing a good job at distracting him from thinking straight- until a sudden sharp feeling kicked him back into reality: Hueningkai was rubbing his hand up and down his crotch over his boxers, creating just enough friction to catch Yeonjun off guard. 

„You‘re not hard already, hyung? Seems like you‘ll endure much more than we thought you would today, hm?“

-„What the hell are you saying-” Yeonjun mumbled, throwing his head back when Taehyun started to suck on his sweet skin. 

„We‘ll make you cum today.“ the youngest said, bringing his face close to Yeonjun‘s and feeling his hot panting breath on his lips.

„But it‘s No Nut November-”

„Do you really think you would‘ve made it without jerking off for another day? Don‘t be silly, hyung.“ Kai smiled. His smile looked so innocent, but he was far from being innocent. Meanwhile Taehyun slid his hands under Yeonjun‘s shirt, continuing to touch his hyung‘s body as he marks his neck with slightly visible hickeys. 

„Do you like the way I‘m stroking you, hyung?“ 

-...

„Should I go faster?“ 

-„No- ah...fuck-”

„Why not, hyung?“

-...

Yeonjun pressed his lips together- he had a hard time to keep it cool. He didn‘t want to get hard, get touched and get kissed by his younger team members but...at the same time he didn‘t stop them. He was probably way stronger than them...but for some reason he didn‘t push them away. He enjoyed it, the way they dressed up, the way they talked, the way they looked at him. It was just so fucking hot- Yeonjun couldn‘t help himself. He basically lost already, he knew that, but just a little part of him still had hope that he‘d somehow make it through their torture and successfully complete No Nut November. 

Hueningkai slowly took his hyung‘s hands and guided them to his almost bare ass. Yeonjun gulped. _Fuck, his ass feels so nice._ He knew that Kai was pretty thick- at least thicker than the other members- but he never got to feel his ass like this before. It was soft. Way softer than Soobin‘s. He squeezed it slightly. _Oh my god._ _I‘m going insane._

„Do you like to feel my ass, hyung? Do you like touching it?“ 

-„Huening-ah?“ Yeonjun asked, his voice down low and his eyes gazing with a trace of lust inside of them. 

Hueningkai wrapped his arms around Yeonjun‘s shoulder and looked down into his eyes since he was a little bit taller than him. 

„Yes..hyung?“ he smiled.

_ Fuck _

„Part of me wants you to stop but the other part wants to pound into you until you can‘t walk for days..“ his hyung confessed, groping his ass in circular motions.

-„No, hyung, tonight you‘ll do as we say~“

In the exact same moment, Yeonjun felt Taehyun pulling down his boxers from behind, exposing his lower body. Taehyun started stroking his cock slowly while getting on his knees and sucking on the bare skin of his ass, creating purple spots here and there. The eldest grabbed Taehyun‘s arm, but the younger didn‘t stop moving. Yeonjun‘s breathing got heavier, yet he tried so hard not to moan. Hueningkai pulled Yeonjun‘s shirt over his head, finally revealing his rather slim waist and broad shoulders. He immediately went for Yeonjun‘s nipples, licking them slowly and earning the first moans from his hyung. 

„Oh? Are you sensitive right here, hyung? Do you like it when I lick them?“ 

_ Fuck. It felt so good. This was so hot. I can‘t take this anymore.  _

„Ah- Huening- fuck-” Yeonjun couldn‘t concentrate on finding words. All he could think about was all the pleasure flowing through his body at the moment. The familiar feeling he missed for so long. 

„Let‘s get onto the bed, shall we?“ the youngest said and pulled Yeonjun onto the bunk bed, almost hitting his head. He grabbed the eldest by the neck and pulled him into a kiss, and Yeonjun melted into it right away. His lips were so soft and the kiss so hot and sloppy- an addictive feeling.

In the meantime Taehyun took a few toys from the drawer and a little tube of lube before he got behind Yeonjun on the bed. His hyung flinched when he felt Taehyun‘s hands on his back- he completely forgot that he wasn‘t alone with Hueningkai.  _ I really don‘t know what‘s going on anymore. But i can‘t stop… _

Taehyun stroked Yeonjun‘s dick a few times again before tying a little vibrator onto it. It took a second for Yeonjun to notice that unfamiliar feeling, so he pulled away from Hueningkai for a second. 

„Hey, what did you just pu- ah- hnngh- Taehyun-ah-” 

Yeonjun buried his face in Kai‘s shoulder when Taehyun turned on the vibrator with the remote. His moans were out of control now and he drooled all over Kai‘s skin. 

„I put it on the lowest level-” Taehyun said confused. Kai chuckled. 

„Seems like we won‘t be able to edge him, he‘ll cum way too soon.“ he said. 

-„W-Where do you have t-this from? Ah- t-the vibrator-” Yeonjun stuttered, his voice muffled and eyes teary.

„That‘s none of your business, hyung.“ Taehyun answered and increased the intensity of the vibrator a little bit. Yeonjun immediately dug his nails into Hueningkai‘s shoulders. He unintentionally moved his hips back and forth when he felt his climax building up.

„Huenin- ah- Taehy- hm- i‘m gonna-”.

But then it stopped. Taehyun turned the toy off and left Yeonjun panting heavily, sweat starting to form on his body. 

„Why did you turn it off..?“ the eldest asked, desperate for satisfaction. 

„I thought you didn‘t want to lose?“ Kai acted surprised. 

„I‘m already a mess- please let me cum, Huening-ah. Please?“

-„Already begging, hyung?“ Hueningkai chuckled and cupped Yeonjun‘s face with his hands. His flushed red cheeks were warm and soft and for some reason Kai enjoyed seeing his hyung like this. 

„Huening-ah, I‘m not kidding...there‘s no way I can go to sleep like this...you two made me so horny-”

-„Kai, why don‘t we give Yeonjun-hyung what he wants then? I wanna see how much he can take.“ Taehyun suggested. 

„Hm~ you‘re right. What do you think, hyung?“ 

Yeonjun gulped. 

„Just let me cum once and then go to bed, alright?“ 

Hueningkai pulled Yeonjun closer so he could whisper into his ear. 

„We‘re in charge tonight, hyung. Just let yourself enjoy it, we know you want to do more than just ‘cum once’.” His hot breath caressing Yeonjun‘s ear. Right after Kai said that Taehyun covered his fingers and Yeonjun‘s hole with lube, making the eldest hiss at the cold liquid on his skin. Taehyun slowly inserted a finger while Kai kissed Yeonjun passionately, collecting his partly suppressed moans. Taehyun added another finger soon and Yeonjun flinched at the slight pain in his ass. 

„You‘re so tight, hyung.“ Taehyun said and scissored his fingers inside of Yeonjun to spread him. Yeonjun pulled away from Kai to catch his breath. His moans filled the room- Hueningkai loved the way Yeonjun rested his head on his shoulder, drooled on his skin and his wet hair brushing his cheeks. After a while Taehyun pulled his fingers out and positioned himself in front of Yeonjun‘s hole, his black laced panties pushed to the side. The younger slowly entered Yeonjun and groaned deeply as he felt Yeonjun‘s walls surrounding him so tightly. Yeonjun held onto Kai, who made sure to whisper comforting words into his ear and give him soft kisses on his neck. Taehyun wasn‘t that big, so he started to thrust into his hyung pretty soon, the sound of their skin slapping and Yeonjun‘s whines increasing the tension between them.  _ Fuck- I never bottomed before but this feels fucking good-  _

Taehyun increased his pace, Yeonjun fought back his tears and Kai watched them from underneath. Yeonjun‘s hot moans turned Kai on so much- he could feel the pre-cum staining his panties already. 

„Ah-I-I‘m gonna-ah cum- hnm-” Yeonjun moaned and not even a moment later his hot cum shot all over Hueningkai‘s body, since he was laying under him. Yeonjun‘s legs were twitching and his eyes were teary- he hasn‘t felt this good for so long. 

But Taehyun kept on thrusting into him.

„Ah-Taehyun-ah...stop- please-” Yeonjun whined.

„But you came way too early- I‘m not finished…” he said while slowly pulling out of Yeonjun. 

„Look at you, hyung. You‘re shaking so much.“ Kai squealed while he ran his hand through Yeonjun‘s wet hair. 

Meanwhile Taehyun took a smaller vibrator that was connected to the remote with a wire, covered it in a bit of lube and inserted it into Yeonjun‘s ass. 

„Ah- what are you doing, Taehyun?“ Yeonjun panicked for a second. But as soon as Taehyun turned the vibrator on, Yeonjun knew what it was.  _ It feels so strange but it feels so good- fuck-  _

He moaned into Kai‘s kisses again, all his attention was focused on the pleasure in his lower body. 

„I‘ll turn it higher.“ Taehyun said and increased the intensity of the vibrator. Yeonjun‘s body was shaking once again, the vibrator was touching his g-spot and made him go crazy. But as if that was not enough, Taehyun entered his hole again, and his dick pushed the vibrator even harder on Yeonjun‘s sweet spot. Even Taehyun let out higher pitched moans now. 

„Wow- I can feel the vibration- ah, fuck, you feel so good, hyung.“ 

Yeonjun felt another climax build up inside of him. 

„Watching you two really makes me impatient-” Kai mumbled and started jerking himself off under Yeonjun, his body was eager to feel some sort of friction too. 

„Hngh- ahh...I‘m gonna cum..” Yeonjun cried out. As soon as he said that, Taehyun stopped moving and pressed his dick inside Yeonjun. He felt the vibration on the tip of his cock while he pressed it again Yeonjun‘s sensitive spot. 

„You‘re such a mess, hyung. I‘m far from cumming and you‘re so wrecked already.“ 

Yeonjun came once again and his cum covered Hueningkai again. Yeonjun‘s breathing was heavy and his limbs started to feel weak. 

„Fuck...it felt so good...can‘t we go to bed now-” the eldest asked but was immediately lost in his mind again when Taehyun started thrusting into him and increased the intensity of the vibration even more. At the same time Hueningkai took the other vibrator‘s remote, the one for the vibrator that was still attached to Yeonjun‘s cock. He turned it on, which caused Yeonjun to hold onto the bed covers with extreme force. 

„F-Fuck- Huening-ah, turn it o-off- ahh..fuck-” 

His dick felt extremely sensitive, so without even having time to think, he came again. Hueningkai crawled a little bit upwards so his dick was on the same level as Yeonjun‘s face. 

„Be a good pet and suck me off, hyung. We promise it‘ll be over soon.“ 

Yeonjun didn‘t hesitate and put Hueningkai‘s cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, while his continuing moans sent slight vibrations to Kai, who enjoyed it to the fullest. His hyung‘s hot mouth felt so good on him, but he tried to maintain so he wouldn‘t cum too soon. 

„Aah- I‘m going to cum soon-” Taehyun mumbled and thrusted harder into Yeonjun, which made Yeonjun moan even more on Kai‘s cock. 

„Hyung, your mouth feels so good- I‘ll cum soon too- fuck-” Kai cursed and held Yeonjun‘s head steady with his hands. Instead of letting Yeonjun move he bucked his hips up into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat that way. Yeonjun‘s gag made it feel even hotter, so Kai kept thrusting up into Yeonjun‘s mouth. 

„Ah- Yeonjun-hyung~” Kai moaned loudly as he came into his hyungs mouth. He kept his hips up and pressed Yeonjun‘s face onto him while he released his cum in his mouth, enjoying every second of it.

At the same time Taehyun came inside of Yeonjun as well, filling his ass with his cum and riding out his high. The hot feeling inside of him and the vibrators made it impossible for Yeonjun not to come a fourth time. His body felt so weak yet so satisfied. 

After the three of them had calmed down from their highs, they took a shower together and quickly changed the bed sheets before Soobin and Beomgyu would come back from the gym. 

They went to bed and Yeonjun‘s exhausted body made him fall asleep rather quickly. Taehyun texted Kai.

„Looks like we won.“

-„Yup!“

-„but I think we got something even better than just some pocket money.“

-„what do you mean, Taehyun?“

-„I bet Yeonjun won‘t ever be able to get off without us ;)“

-„I see I see :p“ 

As soon as Yeonjun entered his dream land, the pictures of Taehyun and Hueningkai popped into his head again. 

A night he won‘t be able to forget so soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading my fic! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
